Confession Fails
by WaitingGermanluver1
Summary: Levy is having a hard time confessing her love to Gajeel but someone unexpected helps her out.


It was a normal day in the fairy Tail guild house, well to the naked eye that is but to some today was a very important event. Mostly everyone in the guild new that Levy McGarden had a crush on a certain iron dragon slayer, but was too shy to admit her feelings. But Levy was persuaded (more like forced) to confess her love to Gajeel today. But things had not gone the way she hoped. Levy now sat on a bench in Magnolia Park sulking about her day, she sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "It's hopeless" she started "I knew it was too good to be true, besides a strong powerful dragon slayer like him would never fall for a weak girl like me" Levy was near tears when a voice broke her train of sadness. "Oh it's you" Levy looked up and there was evergreen standing above her with her usual glare "o-oh Evergreen" Levy wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. "W-What are you doing here?" "I saw you rush out the guild in a hurry so I came to check on you, not that I like you or anything just, I was wondering." Levy chuckled, as stubborn as ever. Evergreen sat down next to her "so what's up?" she asked Levy sighed once more "well you see I have a crush on this guy-" "Gajeel right?" Evergreen cut her off, Levy made a shocked face "everyone knew" Evergreen stated. "W-Well yea and I tried confessing to him several times today but it was a mess." Tears pricked levy's eyes once more, "Like what?" Evergreen asked "well…" Levy started

* * *

It was early this morning Levy had just walked into the guild proud and confident, she was going to make this simple and quick, and when she saw Gajeel she walked right up to him. "Gajeel" she said confident, he looked up at her from his seat "what's up shrimp?" he asked and Levy's confidence went down a little "stop calling me that I have something serious to talk to you about!" she said frustrated already. "Spit it out then if it's so important" Gajeel said, levy then opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the door slamming open and Natsu bursting in. "GAJEEL FIGHT ME!" he screamed randomly, Gajeel instantly stood up "It's on Salamander!" he started stomping towards Natsu. "B-But Gajeel" Levy started flustered "whatever it is it can wait nothing is more important than fighting Natsu, now run along before you get hurt shrimp." Levy stood there shocked tears swelling up in her eyes; she instantly ran to the library, the safest place she knew and cried.

"And that was just the beginning" she said

* * *

It was around 2:00 and Levy was still locked up in the library trying to forget the morning's events when the door was franticly opened. Levy looked up from her book when a large shadow blocked her view "Yo shrimp" Gajeel called from above. "Gajeel, what are you doing here" the past events flooded into Levy's mind "aren't you suppose to be fighting Natsu?" she said sadly "well Erza ruined it so I came to s figures stood in front of her. "Stay away from Levy-chan you dragon" two voices said in sync, Gajeel snarled at Jet and Droy. "Hey I was talking to the shrimp, get lost" he said "Jet clicked his tongue "well she doesn't want to talk to you" "yea so scram Gajeel" Droy finished. Gajeel scoffed "shrimp talk to me when your fan club has a meeting" he said as he left the library. The two other members of Shadow gear turned to Levy, but where met with the sound of a book slamming on the table. She then ran after Gajeel without another word. She found him sitting at a table munching on a bar of iron and Lily talking to him from across the table. She ran up to him "Gajeel!" he slammed his fist on the table and turned to her angrily "what the hell is it this time?!" Levy stopped and stuttered from the sudden outburst "No spit it out you have bothered me all day with you're SO annoying.! Gajeel, Gajeel all day I am so tired of it!" he screamed, the other members of Fairy Tail turned towards them. Levy shakes, her lips trembling tears already falling "f-fine then Gajeel, I'll leave you alone now happy!? I never want to speak to you again!" she screamed and ran out the guild. Gajeel watched her figure leave wide eyed the turned back to his snack. His fellow guild members shook their heads in disappointment, he ignored it, but when Lily made a face it got to him. "Whatever, this is messed up" and with that he stomped out the guild house.

Levy turned to Evergreen, crying "and that brings me to here" Evergreen looked at her with a face of true pity, then looked up at the tree behind them. "Gajeel you are an asshole you know that right?""What?!" Levy quickly turned to the tree and saw Gajeel sitting on a branch hands on his face and his face hidden in his hair. Levy turned to Evergreen "did you bring him here?" Evergreen shook her head "no I just saw him in the corner of my eye while you were speaking" Levy blushed deeply and put her face in her hands. "Well I'm going to give you two some time to talk see ya" Evergreen said as she walked away. The two just stood in their original spots for about 5 minutes until Levy sat back on the bench and pulled her knee's to her face. She was just so embarrassed she didn't know what to do. But she yelped when she was lifted from her spot and was placed on someone's lap. She looked up and Gajeel was staring at her full regret in his eyes "Shri- I mean Levy, I-I'm sorry about ignoring you and brushing you off, and especially for snapping at you. I actually didn't mean it, I was just, never mind." "No what is it Gajeel?" Gajeel sighed and looked up at the sky "I just don't know how to act around people I really like, especially you considering I love you"

Levy stared at him in shock, tears falling down her cheeks, which made Gajeel panic. "Oh man I made you cry again, s-sorry um I" Levy just laughed making the dragon slayer confused, she put both her hands on either side of his face "I forgive you and Gajeel, I love you two" Levy passionately kissed Gajeel and his eyes widened. When Levy pulled back Gajeel had a blank look on his face which worried her but she let out a scream then a fit of giggles when she was lifted high in the air and was twirled around. "I told you I'd make you big gihi" he said and Levy smirked "You made me strong too" Gajeel gave a genuine smile "and you made me a totally wimp" the two laughed enjoying each others company.

* * *

Reviews please?


End file.
